RAINBOW SIX: Enemy Unknown
by Danger Close
Summary: when a group of Terrorists take over a museum, RAINBOW is sent in to deal with them, but these aren't normal terrorists, add in a covert ops team and a bomb and RAINBOW is in for one crazy mission.
1. the Museum job

June 5th 2015, Paris France.

"This is gold team, moving through loading dock now" Clause Hermates, squad leader of gold team said into his radio. The former German GSG9 operative was tense.

His team, Gold Team was to secure the back of the museum of Paris. Five hour before dozens of armed men had entered and opened fire on innocent civilians. The Terrorists had heavy firepower and their numbers were unknown, the French government had contacted the Europe's best counter- terrorism unit code name RAINBOW. RAINBOW was formed in 1999 to deal with the uprising of terrorism in the west and for the last several years had stopped dozens of terror plots including an attempt at global genocide and nuclear weapons falling into criminal hands.

The French government didn't think that they could handle these themselves and given RAINBOWs track record knew they would likely handle the situation the best .The plan was that Gold team would secure the back of the building and recon before the main raid of the museum. They were to hack into the cameras in the building to get eyes on the terrorists. The team consisted of Clause, the team leader, Parker, who would hack the cameras, Larri and Stevenson, who were there security.

The team moved through the loading dock without incident and managed to find the Cameras fuse book as well,

"Taping in…and were connecting "parker said as he worked with the fuse box.

"Roger that Gold team, we can see the terrorists now" John Clark said. Clark was the head of Rainbow, well technically, command had been given to James Richford, a former 22nd SAS regiment Vet but Clark stayed on as an advisor and Richford usually listened to Clark on operation. Clark himself had served in Vietnam as a Navy SEAL and had commanded the unit when it first started. He was currently looking at the live camera feed that Gold team had just hooked up. He could see around a dozen men in Purple suits with sunglasses, all at least seven feet tall wilding strange guns. He had seen some strange things but a cult or terror group that had members who looked nearly identical was a new one.

"Nice work Gold team we've got a good feed now so you can fall- it was then that he saw one of the men carrying what had to be a bomb. The thing was glowing green and looked more like a box then an explosive device but the way they carried it just spoke bomb.

"Gold team, we have eyes on a possible bomb, we need you to defuse it ASAP can you do that"? he asked. He never made his men do something they couldn't.

"Yes sir, parker has bomb training" Clause said over the radio.

"We need you to move in and intercept and defuse it, Red Team will provide back up if needed, roger"? Clark said.

"Yes sir moving out" Clause said as they started. He was armed with an HK MP5 with a laser sight, Parker had a SPAS -12 shotgun and Larri and Stevens had CAR 15 carbines. They went heavily armed but they could deal some damage. They opened the loading bay door to find a deserted hallway Parker took point and they formed up into a triangular formation.

"Watch your corners guys" Stevens said threw his balaclava, he was a former FBI Hostage rescue team member and this was a standard scenario for a HRT. He had been part of RAINBOW for a year and a half and this was his sixed mission. He knew the risk and his training had taken over now, he was on auto pilot. They came across a set of doors and staked up on them.

"Parker, snake cam" Clause hissed as park slide the small camera under the door. On the other side was one of the terrorists next to a small medal cube about the size of recycling bin. The man wore a business suit with dark shades and an odd looking gun in hand; he stood there for a moment and then began walking down an adjacent hallway.

"Clear sir" parker said as they opened the doors and moved into the room.

"Clear left"

"Clear right"

"Clear front"

The room was clear, parker looked over at the small box, it was pulsing a green glow, and he had never seen anything like it before and placed his hand over the metal surface. Its glow faded after a moment and the radio buzzed to life at once.

"What just happened" Clark asked he saw the bomb in the main exhibit hall just started flashing causing the terrorists to freak out and one ordered something to five others to do something over the feed.

"I think this might push back the count down by a few minutes, judging by the way you said the terrorists acted sir" Parker said looking over the now darkened box.

"Well I'm sending in Red team, those hostels are aware of you now" Clark said

"Roger sir" Clause said.

Meanwhile above the French coast a strange aircraft moved a high-speed towards the museum with soldiers aboard. Four soldiers in green uniforms, sat in the cargo bay. Two carried Assault rifles with holographic sights, one with a shotgun and one with a Light machine gun. The Aircraft lacked any Rdar ID and in fact wasn't picked up on French radar at all. One soldier had an IPOD and bobbing his head to the beat. One of his comrades looked at him and shakes his head. This man was meant to be and elite soldier, but he didn't look the part, a pair of think square glasses at on his face and a mop of dirty blonde hair sat atop his head. This was going to be a hard mission he thought to himself as the aircraft flew through the night.

Red team staked up at the doors of the museum. They were in heavy body armor and were armed with G36 Assault rifles, they were to breech the main entry way and link up with Gold team to defuse the bomb inside the museum. They were heavily armed and trained well, this should be easy.

They were wrong.

"Flash going out" one yelled as he threw a flash grenade threw the doors. They heard the grenade boom and rushed in. they moved in formation and kept their eyes peeled for hostels. The museums lobby was a wide open space with a recession's desk in the middle of the room and an upper level in the back lead to exhibits. They squad moved towards the desks for cover, the terrorists were likely waiting above on the upper levels to open fire.

Red team was half way there when the terrorists opened fire.

"Contact" one of them yelled as green weapons fire jetted towards them, the men went prone and returned fire.

"What the hell kind of ordinate is that" the Flash bang thrower yelled as he empted a clip at the terrorists. One was moving from cover and was riddled with bullets, his body slumped across the upper levels railing and a green cloud floated around his body.

"There rigged with some kind of chemical agents" there team leader yelled, before he couldn't further warn his men a green blast ripped into his upper back, burning In his armor. He let out a cry of pain as more blasts found there marks and killed him.

"Fuck, the Sarge is dead, were screwed"! One of them yelled and stood up trying to escape. A blast hit the side of his armor ware it was weaker and blew a hold threw his stomach. He fell to the ground in a pool of gore, struggling to crawl away before a final blast took his head off.

One of the terrorists jumped down from the vantage point and charged the remaining Red team members. He was unarmed and one raised his rifle to drop him. The tall man moved quickly to catch the operative in a body hold and as the second operative fired he shielded himself with the man's armor. As the last bullet fired out of the Red team members rifle the man cracked the others neck and opened his jaws wider than the last operative thought possible. He let out a file liquid that splash on the operative's body and burned though his vest and helmet. He fell to the ground und withering in pain as the man walked up.

"What…what are you"? The operative said as the man stomped on his neck. The man let of a sinister smile and let of a hiss to the others, he removed his glasses to reveal two yellow lizards like eyes; he wasn't human that was certain.

"My god…" Clark said. He had seen everything over the camera feed, these weren't some simple terrorists, these were…he didn't know. He heard a low drone over head and exited the RAINBOW tent they had sent up as a command center to see a VTOL aircraft land on the roof of the Museum.

"Thing are about to get interesting he said as four armed people exited the craft and moved into the building. He took out a pair of binoculars and looked at the aircrafts tail. It was emblazed with one word.

"What the hell is XCOM"? The former SEAL said.

SO that was the first chapter. This is what happened when you play RAINBOW six rouge spear and then play XCOM ladies and gentlemen, hope you liked it. Danger Close out.


	2. an old friend,

June 5th 2015 Roof of Paris museum.

This was supposed to be a standard operation; the squad would move in and defuse the bombs the invaders had set up. No one counted on some SWAT team playing hero and stirring up the aliens, they should have had the element of surprise but these idiots had just poked the bear. There entire team was wasted five feet from the doors, this was what X-com was for, to fight the invaders who for the last several mouths had been trying to take over the planet. They were the best trained force on the face of the earth and its only hope. Douglas thought to himself.

He had been a member of X-com for three mouths and was the squad's medic, and this op was going to be a lot harder now that they knew they were there.

"Let's move"! Captain Borne said as she kicked in the roof access door and they began descending into the museum. They moved down the stairwell single file with Rodriguez and his Shotgun on point with the Captain Borne right behind him. Douglas was behind the Captain and Sergeant Yin with his Light Machine gun was taking drag. They moved down for around three flights of stairs before they came across a door marked as an exit.

Rodriguez kicked in the door and took cover at a nearby crate.

"Its clear" he hissed as the rest of the team moved forward into the hallway.

"Were detecting a power node ahead, keep a lookout" Central officer Bradford said threw their radios. The power nodes are what powered the aliens plasma bombs and disabling them would sent back the devices time. Bradford was X-coms tactual advisor and monitored all ops from mission control back at X-com HQ.

"Node spotted" Douglas said as he saw the familiar green glow coming from a nearby closet.

"Doug, check it out" the Captain said as he approached the door, his X-9 Assault rifle at the ready. He pushed open the door to find a power node; he quickly shut it down buying the team more time to locate the bomb. They advanced done the hallway moving further into the Museum.

"Gold team, we have unknown forces entering the Museum" Clark said into the microphone.

"What"? Clause said in disbelief.

"How did they breech the perimeter"? Stevens asked

"They used some kind of aircraft to land on the roof, so be alert, were not sure what there up to"

"Great first heavily armed terrorists and now some kind of covert ops unit, what are next teenage girls with airplanes on their legs that fight flying monsters" Parker said.

"Stow that shits now, were need to stay on task" Clause said.

"They know were here now, take up cover poisons" he said as the squad began to hunker down. There were two large support columns in the room so Clause and Parker took cover behind them well Larri and Stevens hid behind a stake of crates. They had the front doors to the room covered and anything that came in was in for a nasty surprise.

They could hear the sounds of hissing grow closer along with the light pat of shoes on the floor.

"The hell"? Parker said as he heard them hiss.

The doors opened as three tall men with those odd guns entered.

"Contact front" Clause yelled as the team opened fire.

The trio never knew what had hit them. They were riddles with gunfire and fell to the ground in a heap, a cloud of gas appeared above the bodies as they fell.

"RAINBOW be adviced, Terrorists seemed to be rigged with chemicals of some kind" Clause said looking at the bodies.

"Roger that Gold, it must be some kind of nerve agent, try it stay out of contact with it, it's able to eat threw your masks and armor" Clark said recalling the last member of Red teams untimely death.

"Team the bomb is located in the main exhibits hall, if you take the east wing of the museum you should make it there in fifteen minutes" he spoke looking over the blueprints.

"All right then team, let's move" Clause said as the moved towards the east wing.

Meanwhile the X-com team was stopped in a hallway.

"Those were gunshot" Yin said.

"Who else in here" Borne asked

"Maybe some security guard got lucky and was missed by the invaders during the attack"? Rodriguez said as he pocked his head around a corner, it was clear.

"Maybe that SWAT team wasn't the only one the sent in" Doug said.

"Maybe" Borne said as she signaled everyone to move out. They could hear a low buzz and looked up to find a camera looking at them.

"What in the hell" Borne said as it moved along with her movement.

"Someone is watching us" she said as she pulled her sidearm from its holster and blasted the camera.

"If they know were here, no point in being quiet" she said as they moved on.

Back in the RAINBOW command tent Clark watched the footage of these unknown soldiers. They were heavily armed and had some top notch gear, he had contracted some people who owed him favors in the European Union and United States government for any info on this X-COM but all his contacts had come up empty, all they could give him were records of soldiers being transferred to a classified unit. Anything else was unknown. One question still remained though, what was X-COM for? A unit with such weapons and skill couldn't be deployed for a small Terror operation like this, why were they here?

Gold team moved through the eastern wing without any enemy contact, the Exhibits were eerier quite and the only sound Gold team could hear were their own footsteps.

"What the Hell kind of guns were those"? Parker said as they moved. He had never seen guns that exploded when the user was killed, it must have been pretty important tech if they didn't want it to fall into enemy hands.

"They must be fanatics if they booby-trap there bodies" Larri added.

"The Communists did the same thing in Vietnam" Stevens pointed out.

"Cut the chatter, cameras show hostels ahead" Clark said.

Gold team pressed themselves up to a wall and Parker peered around the corner, he spotted two of the terrorists standing guard over one of the metal crates.

"Sir we have to tangos standing guard" he said to clause

"On my go run to that pillar across from us, we will catch them in a cross fire and- he was interrupted by gunfire from around the corner.

"Eat these assholes"! Someone screamed followed by an explosion along with to screeches and the sounded of the terrorists gun exploding. Parker peered around the corner again this time with the snake cam, he could see four soldiers with large combat vests, two were armed with assault rifles with holographic sights, one had a shotgun similar it his won and the largest one wiled a LMG and had what appeared to be a rocket launcher on his back.

"Who the hell are these guys"? Stevens whispered.

"Be adviced Team, we are picking up life sighs in the area, be careful" someone said over the unknown teams radio.

"All right, fan out" a women with a rifle said, she was most likely the leader.

"Parker, toss a flash" Clause hissed.

Parker readied the device and tossed it around the corner. A loud bang followed along with screams. The Flash grenade was a non lethal weapon; it would blind someone for a few moments allowing you to apprehend them. Gold team rushed around the corner to see three of the soldier withering on the floor. Parker kicked the weapon out of the big ones hands and the others did the same. As the Flash bag wore off the troopers found themselves face to face with four armed men.

"All right then" Clause said. "

Who are you"? He asked pushing the leaders head up with his hand under her chin.

"Classified" she said.

"Very funny, now I will ask you again, what you are doing here".

"That's classified"

"Then I will have to ask one of the other three…wait, there are only three of you"! 

"Parker ware is the forth one you saw"?

"I'm not sure sir, Stevens do you know"? He asked him

"I know where he is" Larri said

They turned to see the forth soldier wearing a ski mask and goggles with a pistol to their friends head.

"Drop the guns or your friend gets his brain redecorated across the wall"! The soldier yelled shoving the pistol into the side of his captives head.

"We can come to an agreement sir-

"Drop the guns or else" he said firmly.

"We can't do that"

Rather then answer, he fired one round into the ceiling.

"Team, drop your guns" Clark said over the radio, they did as they were told and placed their weapons on the ground. The soldiers picked up their own guns and leveled them at Gold team.

"Oh how the tables have turned "the Leader said smugly at Clause. She took the radio off his vest and spoke into it "whoever you are, you don't know what you're dealing with here".

"Why don't you give me an idea then Maim" Clark said.

"Take my word for it; you're in over your head"

"Maim, I don't know who you are but I think were on the same side here"

"Oh really, because Flash banging my men and pointing guns at us says otherwise"

The soldier in the mask walked up to her "commander, I think he's right" he said.

"Will you take off that god dame mask first" she said pointing at his face.

He removed the mask and to revel a familiar face.

"Walker, is that you"? Stevens said. Walker had been part of RAINBOW and they had served together on a few missions, but four months before he had vanished. His locker was cleaned out and all that was left was his record that said he had been transferred, just transfer, it didn't even say to where.

"Stevens"? The soldier said waking over to the RAINBOW operative. "What the hell are you guys doing here"? He asked. He had been reassigned to X-COM after they had seen him training when Bradford was out scouting for new recruits. He had been asked if he wanted to help people, e said yes and asked why. They said if he joined them, he would be making a difference. The entire reason he joined RAMBOW was to make a difference so he said yes. The only condition was he couldn't speak of it to anyone. H it was a hard choice but he joined X-COM. He regretted not being able to tell anyone but after the war with the aliens was won, he would explain everything, if he lived through the war.

"Captain Borne, They can help" he said. She was surprised he Doug was usually the quiet guy in the squad; he usably wasn't so out spoken.

"What makes you so sure"? She asked cocking an eyebrow.

"These guys are…can I tell them Clark"? He asked John who was lisning over their radios, he was surprised that Walker had been with these X-COM people but he still trusted him.

"Go ahead son" he said.

"These men are part of RAINBOW, elite counter terrorism unit, before I joined the project I was a member of RAINBOW" he said.

Borne wasn't surprised, he was one of the few people in X-COM whose former combat service was classified. She had been part of some pretty secret shit when she had served with IDF and not even her background was classified. Doug's had more black ink in it then a giant Squid for god's sakes.

"Anything else you want to tell us" she asked him.

"I also have a tattoo of a kitten on my arm" he said calmly.

"OK all weirdness aside, let em lose" she said as they let RAINBOW operatives picked up their weapons. "We still need to take out that plasma bomb" Rodriguez said checking his shotgun for any dirt.

"Plasma bomb"? Clause asks

"Very destructive ordnance, it couldn't level several blocks all the way up to the hull city" Walker said.

"The bomb is heavily guarded, I think my team should watch your six" Clark said.

"Sorry, I don't think your men are cut out for this" Borne said.

She felt a hand on her shoulder; she turned to see Doug, and "they can help" he said.

"Fine, but if they mess this up, it's on you Doug or should I say Walker"? She said smirking.

"If you two are done, we've got a city to save" Clause says.

"All right, let's move out" Borne says as they rush to stop the bomb.

WILL ARE HEROES STOP THE BOMB IN TIME?

WILL THEY ALL ESCAPE UNHARMED? 

WILL I GET MY HAND OF THE CAPS BUTTON?

Tune in next time to find out, same Fanfiction time, same Fanfiction writer.

Would love some reviews or readers in general really.


End file.
